


Demons To Devils

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Katharsi Origins [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point Yume has almost completely figured out how to use Kathasi to her advantage. She has almost fully become Misuteri (or whoever she thinks Misuteri is supposed to be). Her behavior also reflects her new ideals and she decides to act accordingly. </p><p>Misuteri emerges and helps Yume escape her abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons To Devils

I've decided this is actually where things get 'dark' for this relationship. This was my longest (and suckiest) relationship up until my husband and I got to our 3 year mark in October. A lot happened and it was a pretty hard time for me (my parents divorced and I had to spend my senior year at a new school). Even in hindsight, few things are clear. I'm no longer in contact with the individual that this story is based off of, so it'll be hard for me to put it together by myself. But I will pump out the creative/not-inspired-by-real-life chapters pretty quick. Perhaps I'll post a few I've already written.


End file.
